Laryngeal mask devices are well known and are commonly referred to as laryngeal mask airways (LMAs). LMAs are used to facilitate breathing, for example when a patient is anaesthetized or unconscious, and to allow insertion of endotracheal tubes, or other medial instruments into the laryngeal opening and/or trachea of the patient. LMAs normally include a laryngeal mask connected to an airway tube, the mask being located, in use, over the laryngeal opening to provide a direct passage, or airway, from the laryngeal opening to the external environment via the airway tube. The tip of the mask, when in use, is located in the upper oesophageal opening in order to provide accurate placement as an airway device and also to reduce the risk of pulmonary aspiration of gastric contents.
A problem with conventional LMAs is that they can be difficult to install properly, with the result that the device may function inadequately as an airway, and that the patient is not reliably protected against pulmonary aspiration.